


Prophecy

by laadychat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Prophecy, kinda like gods/goddesses au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Long before magic faded from the world, there was peace and harmony. But, as humans continued to evolve, continued to build, magic and its essence was quickly forgotten. Gods and goddesses were forgotten. As the last prophet took its final breath, it uttered a prophecy. Four people will come together to bring the balance back to the world, bring the belief in magic back. These four people will emerge when the world, unaware to everyone, is on the brinks of collapse.They just so happened to be four students at a French high school as well.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya & Nino & Marinette & Adrien, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Prophecy

When Alya and Marinette first met, it was by complete accident. They were actually meeting up with other people at an arcade, who just so happens to ditch them at the last minute. But, since they both were already _there,_ it didn't make sense to just _not_ play any games. It was then that both girls noticed each other and Alya, being the ever-energetic person she is, decided there was no point for either of their days to be ruined and thus, they played games with each other.

That was the first meeting between creation and chaos.

-

"Looks like your date isn't showing up as well, huh?"

Marinette grimaced at that question, hoping she could slip around the arcade undetected. Was it that obvious? "Last minute babysitting, apparently." Raising an eyebrow, Marinette turned towards the voice. "And she's a friend. What about you?"

"Friend. Caught a nasty flu, though I think the cute girl he was seeing has something to do with it." Chuckling, she held out her hand. "I'm Alya. Since we're both here without our friends, wanna play some games together?"

Shaking the outstretched hand, Marinette couldn't help the grin that stretched across her lips. "Marinette. Be warned, Alya. I'm pretty competitive."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, pigtails." Alya winked, grabbing the bluenette's hand and tugged her towards the first of many games they played.

What they didn't notice was how everyone moved out of their way whenever the walked by. They didn't see the way people seemed so mesmerized when they were deep into a game, the way people gathered around them, the way they seem to _glow_.

What they didn't notice is just how absolutely safe and comfortable they felt around each other.

After their encounter, it was just a matter of time before everything falls in place. Even if they forgot to get the other's number.

-

"Damn, I forgot to get her number." Marinette muttered, glaring at her phone. "How am I suppose to play arcade games with her now?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Sighing dejectedly, Marinette set her phone down and slumped against her computer chair. "You know how you couldn't make it to the arcade the other day? I meant someone who coincidentally got ditched as well. We ended up playing with each other."

"You mean," Alix scoffed, turning completely to face the other girl. "Someone willingly played with Marinette-Competitive-Is-My-Middle-Name-Cheng?"

At that, Marinette smirked. "And I gotta say, she might even beat you, Alix."

"I refuse to believe that."

Snorting, the pigtailed girl just got up, stretching out her limbs. It was well known just how competitive she could get when she was really into a game. Video games? She unbeatable. Only Max ever got close to beating her and he was still far behind her scores. But Alix could be just as competitive if she wanted to and when they both were up against each other(just anything _besides_ video games) you can best believe their matches were legendary. "If we get lucky enough to run into her, Paris is a big city." Grabbing her schoolbag, she gestured towards her trapdoor. "Come on, Kudbel. School's gonna start and as common as it is, I don't want to be late."

"If it wasn't for this project we had to finish, I'm sure you would be. I'm waiting for my gratitude." Alix grinned, rushing off after her friend.

"It's because of you we had to do it this late."

Alix shrugged. "Irrelevant. But anyways, you heard about the new student who transferred, right? What if it's that mystery girl?"

"Her name's Alya. Besides," Marinette shook her head, already accepting the fact that she'll meet her again. "what are the chances?"

But Alix wasn't listening to that. She knew her friend pretty well and being lucky was definitely something associate her to. "I've told you before, you're the embodiment of luck. I'm betting 20 euros it's your arcade friend."

Rolling her eyes, Marinette just shoved Alix. "I am not and I always win bets, why even bother?"

"You're the only person I can't win bets against-" Something Alix has taken note of and for the life of her, can't figure out why. "-and I will continue until I do. So?"

"You're on."

Of course Marinette took on the bet, exasperated by her friend's constant comment about her luck. It's not her fault things usually turn out alright for her. Like that one time her and Kim were playing a game at a museum and had it been any other pair of kids, they would've been kicked out in a heartbeat. And Alix, believing it was because _Marinette_ was there, decided to play the same game with Kim at the same exact museum.

They lasted one minutes and forty-seven seconds before being escorted out.

Okay, maybe this was only proving Alix's point _but_ no one could really be the 'embodiment of luck', right?

Shaking her head to rid of these thoughts, Marinette mentioned the skating competition Alix was participating in this weekend. "Ready?"

"I already know I'm gonna win because you'll be there. My good luck charm." She exclaimed dramatically and threw her arms around the taller girl. "Surely with you there, there's no way I can lose."

Unable to shake the girl off her, Marinette groaned defeat and dragged her towards their classroom. "I was going to tell you about the poster I made for you but now, I'm not."/

It was that comment that got Alix balancing on her own legs once again. "What! But I couldn't find it this morning!"

Because Alix knows her friend was just that supportive and was definitely taking the opportunity to look for it when Marinette was in the shower this morning. She was just _so_ curious and didn't want to wait until that weekend to see it. But had to give up looking for it when she heard the shower water turn off.

"You forget that we've known each other for years. Of course I hid it from you." Feeling smug, Marinette flipped one of her pigtails and walked right into the classroom. "Can't have your surprise ruin-"

it was then that Marinette knew she screwed up. For once, she regretted taking that bet with Alix because right in front of her, sitting in the chair next to where she sat, was someone she wasn't expecting to run into again.

"You okay, M?"

Wordlessly, Marinette pulled out a crisp 20 from her wallet and handed it over to Alix. 

It was only then that Alix noticed the new student in the room. Looking down at the euro in her hand, she grinned. "What did I say, M?" She skipped in front of her, waving the money. "Embodiment of good luck. I cannot believe I actually won!" The fact that she beat Marinette in a bet was leaving her giddy. 

On the other hand, Marinette was still standing by the door, her gaze never wavering. She couldn't believe it- the new girl was indeed Alya, the girl she met at the arcade.

Shaking off her stupor, she made a beeline towards the girl. "Alya?"

When the brunette turned and shrieked, throwing her arms around her, Marinette was happy. Alya was definitely someone she wanted as a friend.

Little did they know they were only half of a whole- only two-fourth of a puzzle.

-

The meeting between Marinette and Nino was less coincidental and more situational. Of course, by going to the same school, it was only a matter of time before they met. They were both nine when it finally happened- Marinette had just transferred between classes. And, as if it was natural, they both gravitated towards each other and quickly became good friends. One was hardly seen without the other and quickly were deemed inseparable.

Wherever they went, a sense of calm and relaxation followed them. Just being around them was enough for someone to feel safe. No one ever knew _why_ but didn't want to question it.

So when Nino had to go abroad for a few years, it broke their heart and quickly, the feeling of peace and safety was disturbed. It's not like people were suddenly feeling the need to get angry or upset, but there was an imbalance they could feel. But since no one knew how to explain it, or _why_ it was there, they thought it'd be best to ignore it.

It was forgotten, eventually, until the day when their eyes met as they walked into class. Nino had just moved back to Paris and what was the chance that they would be in the same class?

-  
"Nino?" 

At the mention of his name, he turned around. The voice sounded so familiar to him and when he caught sight of her, it made sense.

It was Marinette.

"Mari? Is that you?" He asked, disbelief clear in his voice. Eyes wide, he stood up slowly, afraid it was an illusion and it wasn't her.

But the moment he had wrapped his arm around her, and the fact that she reciprocated it, made him realize that this was indeed his childhood friend. 

It was then that creation and tranquility reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alya: chaos, fire  
> Marinette: creation, earth  
> Nino: tranquility, water  
> what do you think about Adrien? :o

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again, fams. Let's see where this story takes us!


End file.
